Unintentional
by lv63
Summary: She wants this...its just too bad he's so goddamned clueless. Post series, Warning: Reference to a character death.  Rated T-M
1. In need of a DD

Unintentional (1/?)  
Chapter title: In need of a DD  
Rating: PG-13 for this part. up to NC-17 for the rest  
Summary: She wants this...its just too bad he's so goddamned clueless. Post series, Warning: Reference to a character death.

Characters/Pairing: Veronica/Lamb, Mac, Dick, mentions of others like Wallace, Keith and Logan  
Spoilers: entire series but AU from 3X14 the only thing that is different is that Lamb didn't die  
Word Count: 516  
Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars

* * *

It had nothing to do with who he was, or who I was. Nothing to do with the stigma of our past breathing down our necks. And the possible reactions of those closest to both of us weren't even a consideration.

It was simply the way I felt when I was near him. The way the hair at the back of my neck would stand on end. The fact that every nerve in my body seemed to be on high alert even when he was across the room. The way my brain would go hazy and my eyes would lose focus on anyone but him. And the fact that my every waking moment seemed to be spent with thoughts of him.

That's all it was. All it took for me to realize that I had really truly, fully and completely forgiven him and that I wanted him in my life more than words could express.

I guess that cold day in hell had finally happened and I was standing right in the middle of it shivering like it was going out of style.

Of course the realization of my feelings just made things worse though. Suddenly I was that love struck 15 year old again. I could barely talk around him, I blushed like crazy and god knows I couldn't look him in the eye. And fuck if he didn't think it was just me being my own stubborn self.

I spent months hoping to god that he'd figure it out and relieve me of my misery but no such luck. Eventually he realized of course that I didn't seem to hate him but apparently that's as far as he got with his thoughts because no move was ever made and I just didn't have the strength to put myself out there and get rejected by him. Pining I could take, unrequited love, hell it was my motto, but downright rejection and humiliation at the hands of Neptune's Sheriff Lamb. Definitely not.

So I went on and I survived. But then Mac and I found ourselves at the dive bar a block from Hearst and three sheets to the wind. We'd been drowning our sorrows over the realization of our pitiful single status, brought on by the sudden engagement of the one and only Wallace Fennel and when the bartender cut us off and no one seemed to be answering their phones….I threw caution to the wind and called the only other person I could think of.

He didn't even answer, and even though I left a message I really didn't expect him to show up, but he did. But funnily enough, he wasn't the only one that responded to an SOS voicemail. And when he walked up to us at the same time as Dick Casablancas showed up at Mac's side I had a feeling that Mac and my destinations that night would not be one and the same.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review please!


	2. Thank You Mr Cuervo

Unintentional (2/5)  
Chapter title: Thank You Mr. Cuervo  
Rating: R for this part. up to NC-17 for the rest  
Summary: She wants this...its just too bad he's so goddamned clueless.

Post series, Warning: Reference to a character death.

Characters/Pairing: Veronica/Lamb, Mac, Dick, mentions of others like Wallace, Keith and Logan  
Spoilers: entire series but AU from 3X14 the only thing that is different is that Lamb didn't die  
Word Count: 1283  
Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars

A/N: This takes place about 5 years after the finally in case you're curious. And while what they are doing doesn't actually matter; Veronica and Mac are in graduate school at Hearst, Wallace is playing basketball professionally and Dick is his manager, Keith is still in the PI business and Lamb is obviously still sheriff.

Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed and/or alerted this fic!

* * *

From the minute he showed up he couldn't keep his hands off of her.

It's not like that's unusual of course, for the past couple years Dick had taken every possible chance he had to come into contact with Mac in any way she would allow. And she in turn had spent that time denying that anything was between them.

For once I stayed out of it. She'd either decide she wanted him as much as he wanted her, or she'd give him his walking papers before he even got the chance to crawl. But looking at the way she leaned into him and nuzzled against his side as he helped her off the stool I was pretty sure it was gonna be the former, and that Dick's days of waiting were over.

It was this thought that had me slightly nervous for the ride home, in fear of being front row and center for the beginning of that romance. Sure, I was happy for her, even for him...but that didn't mean I wanted to watch.

I took a deep breath and went to slide off the stool, but I was worse off than I'd originally thought because I stumbled as my feet found the floor and just as I was about to hit the ground I felt someone grab my arm. And then suddenly there was a hand on my right side and I was being steadied by the one and only object of my own affection.

I couldn't help the smile that ghosted over my lips when my gaze met his, and I swear that even in my drunken haze I saw one pass over his. But considering the aforementioned drunken state, I didn't get my hopes up. It could easily have been my imagination after all.

After what felt like a millennium I finally spoke, hoping my speech wasn't too horribly slurred. "Hi. You came, I wasn't sure you'd get the message."

Lamb just smirked in his usual cocky fashion and continued to hold me up. "I was on my way to my car when you called, would've answered it but D'Amato was begging for time off. I figured my presence would be more appreciated than a call back."

Try as I might I couldn't seem to tear myself from his deep blues, but luckily, before I could drown in them my mouth opened again. "Thanks." Thanks? Fuck Veronica, is that the best you can do? No, 'thanks for coming to get me', or 'you're my knight in shining armor, please carry me off into the sunset'? Nope, me and the brain were gonna have a long talk when the tequila finally wore off.

Lamb's smirk still in place he turned me around to face the exit. "No need to thank me Goldilocks. It was either hightail my ass in your direction or explain to a gun wielding Keith why I didn't answer his only daughter's distress call."

Crap he just had to mention my dad, my mind was all over Lamb and nowhere near fatherly thoughts and that one word just ruined it. I turned my head a little too fast and felt myself slip a little before both of his hands were on my back and he was holding me against his chest. When I opened my eyes I looked up to see him staring down at me and there was no way that the alcohol was making me hallucinate the concerned look he had. So he did care and it wasn't just concern for his own life at my father's hand…..now that was a welcome revelation.

His mouth opened and I prepared myself for a snarky comment, or two, as the smirk returned and then Dick did what he does best….he ruined the moment. "Dude, Ronster, maybe you should lay off Jose. If you need a man that bad I can hook you up with a few that are dying to get with you and they'd be way more effective than Mr. Cuervo."

I looked at Mac just in time to see her roll her eyes and couldn't help but smile. "Gee Richard, thanks so much…but I think I'll pass. I can find my own men perfectly fine."

Dick just shrugged and gave Lamb the nod. It was like a repeat of the 'Logan years' right in front of me and that was the last thing I needed a reminder of at the present moment.

Before Dick could continue I found myself up on my feet again and being led to the door. But Don stopped suddenly and turned back to Dick as he swept Mac up into his arms. "You got her ok?"

I didn't bother to turn around. Mostly because I was sure the movement would be accompanied by a new wave of nausea, but also because I didn't need to. The grin on Dick's face was wholly apparent just from his tone. "Man, I got this. I'll take care of Mackie, have no fear."

I looked up at Don in time to see him shake his head and then look back at me. "You better. I have multiple cells available currently and I know more than a few drunkards that still remember the last time they roomed with you very fondly."

We were halfway out the door but I could swear I still heard the horrific intake of air from Dick and the small snicker from Mac. That's what he got for streaking at the 4th of July parade…I had no sympathy for him.

As soon as we were outside, the cold night air hit me hard and while pleasant, it sent a shock wave to my head and resulted in an immediate headache. I brought my left hand up to my temple in response to the pain and Lamb stopped mid-stride before turning me to face him. "You ok to walk Mars?"

I went to shake my head yes but thought better of it and in the space of time it took for me to open my mouth Lamb decided he'd received his answer and the next thing I knew I was in his arms, clutched to his warm upper body and flat out in fucking heaven. Forget Dick, if Cuervo got me here, I was gonna partake way more often.

I spent the walk to his car enjoying the warmth of his body against mine and daydreaming the whole way…or would that be nightdreaming? I mean it was like midnight…so it wasn't day…so could you really call it that? Oh well who cares, I was perfectly and completely at ease and happy, that's what mattered.

When he reached the car he opened the passenger side and as he sat me down he brushed the hair from my face and then grabbed for the seatbelt. Once it clicked he went to move out of the doorway but I grabbed his hand and held him still. He looked at me questioningly, but with a soft look in his eyes, one I hadn't really seen in years. "I really do appreciate it Sheriff."

He smiled and leaned in smoothing my hair back slightly. "Anytime Mars….And I really mean that too."

I watched as he closed the door and walked in front of it to cross to his side and as he sat down in the driver's seat and turned the ignition I laid my head back and just watched him drive.

I closed my eyes for only a second. Or at least I'd thought so until I woke up in his arms as he carried me from the car.

I couldn't help the feeling of victory that invaded my brain when I realized that he hadn't taken me to **my **home….he'd taken me to his.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review please!


	3. Anything You Want

Title: Unintentional (3/5)  
Chapter Title: Anything You Want  
Rating : R  
Summary: She wants this...its just too bad he's so goddamned clueless.

Post series, Warning: Reference to a character death.

Characters/Pairing: Veronica/Lamb, Mac, Dick, mentions of others like Wallace, Keith and Logan  
Spoilers: entire series but AU from 3X14 the only thing that is different is that Lamb didn't die  
Word Count: 1254  
Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars or PS I love you

A/N: Ok, so this chapter addresses the character death I mention in the summary and its a little more angsty than the past two have been just to warn you. Its more back story than anything, but it's important to understand that this is 5 years post finale and something occurred that did change Veronica hence her non-involvement in her friends lives as mentioned in the previous chapter. She is older and maybe not necassarily wiser but has much more reasonable expectations of others these days.

* * *

It may have only been for 20 or so minutes, but the alcohol induced nap I took in the car did a world of good. I was still buzzed, pleasantly, but the drunken haze had lifted and the nausea was gone completely. Which was great since the last thing I wanted was for Don Lamb to see what I had for dinner all over his living room floor.

Once we got inside he set me down on the couch and headed into the kitchen. I wasted no time in settling back against the soft cushions of his sectional and closed my eyes as sounds of cabinets opening and closing carried in from the kitchen. It didn't take much for me to feel at home in his apartment, I'd spent a lot of my formative years there and then over the past couple years I'd been over more than a few times to pick up or drop off files and once or twice I'd even stopped by for a beer just because I was in the neighborhood.

My eyes shot straight open when I felt the cushion weigh down next to me and I found myself looking at a still slightly concerned Sheriff. He handed me a warm 7-up and some crackers and then pulled my feet in to his lap and began rubbing. I didn't even bother to hide my moan of approval because there's no way I could have. I heard him chuckle a little at my reaction as he reached over and picked up the remote turning the TV on. As he flipped through the channels I ate my crackers sipped my soda and enjoyed feeling his hands smooth over my feet.

I couldn't believe how comfortable it all felt. Almost like we'd been doing it for years and it was our nightly routine. But it wasn't, and I knew that. I might as well give up hoping because Don Lamb was never gonna see me as anything more than the 15 year old with doe eyes who turned into the sullen teenager who despised him and then became an work related ally.

When he landed on a channel that was running a Monty Python marathon he set the remote down and we spent the next hour watching and laughing. By that point his hands had left my feet and were resting over my legs and I was having an insanely hard time not leaning over and moving them where I really wanted them. On me, anywhere on me to be honest. Every time I looked at his big strong hands my heart rate increased tenfold and I was sure he could feel the rhythmic thrumming of my body that accompanied my aroused state.

I'd finally given in and was ready to sit up and risk utter humiliation when he turned to me and smiled. The minute I saw it I lost my nerve and rested back again. He placed his hand on my stomach and rubbed my belly slightly. "How are you feeling?"

I smiled back and placed my hand over his, wishing for him to keep it there. "Better. Getting a little tired though."

Lamb went to speak but was cut off when the TV switched to commercial and a preview for an upcoming showing of 'PS I Love You' on the channel popped up on the screen. The color drained from his face and he clicked off the TV before I'd even realized he'd picked the remote back up and I didn't even need to look in the mirror to know that my face was just as white as his.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes, his hand still under mine on my belly but the moment had erased any thoughts I'd had of trying to make a move again. Talk about shitty timing, the last thing we needed was a reminder of one of the biggest loses any of us had experienced. Honestly, I could swear that if it hadn't been written years prior to what happened, the author of that damn book would owe me some royalties or something. She exhibited the pain of something like that way too well.

It had happened so fast, one day it was a horrible headache that wouldn't go away, a week later an MRI and a CT, a diagnosis, a second and then a third opinion and then within six months he was gone. If I'd thought losing Lilly was hard, it was nothing compared to losing him, not after we'd finally been able to make it work, not after we'd planned a future. I looked down at my right hand and the ring that had at one time been on my left and had to hold the tears back. I was about to move off the couch when Don's hand pressed harder against me and he turned to me again looking me straight in the eyes and then turning away from me again abruptly. "Do you still miss him?"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. It would be a lie to say no and he'd know it. But I'd moved on, I'd had to, it wasn't like I had a choice and he knew that too. "Yeah. I think I always will….in some way. He was a big part of my life… for years. And I loved him, you don't forget that."

Don nodded and turned away for a few seconds before looking back again. "You know I'm really proud of you for how you handled it. I know how hard it was to go through that and not completely shut down. I'm really happy you didn't shut down Veronica. You've come a long way and it wouldn't have been fair for you to fall behind."

What do you say to that? Thanks, I tried? It took a lot of hard work? Cuz I did and it did, on both accounts. But even nearly 3 years later it still felt fresh at times, and the truth was that there were times, especially in the first 6 months that I really felt myself slipping and it had taken all I had to keep myself from losing it. The only thing that kept me grounded was the fact that I was needed, by my dad, by Wallace and Mac, and crazy as it sounds by Dick. Hell I even let myself think sometimes that Lamb needed me, if for nothing other than being the thorn in his side. They kept me going, kept me healing and that was what had led to my realization that I cared for the local sheriff more than I'd ever realized. From tragedy comes a new beginning I guess.

When I didn't answer I felt his hand move up from my stomach and clutch the hand I had resting on his. "I didn't mean to upset you Mars."

I looked up to see sincerity mixed with the ever present concern of the night and couldn't help but smile. "You didn't. I promise."

He nodded once and then clicked the TV back on before turning back to me. "Still tired?"

I shook my head and then sat up swinging my legs out of his lap and moving so I was leaning against him. His arm was around me instantly and he pulled me as close to him as possible. I let out a small sigh with my response. "No. Not really, let's just watch some more TV."

I didn't have to look at him to see the smile was back, I could hear it in his voice. "Anything you want Mars."

If only he really meant that.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review please!

A/N 2: Ok, so I don't come right out and say it but I think its pretty easy to figure out who the character death was in reference to. And I think most of you, those who've read my other fics, know that I do love Logan. But for this fic I really wanted something to have occurred that changed V as I stated before and choosing to have Logan die from an illness worked for this because it was the clincher for her to finally lighten up on everyone and then rediscover the feelings she had once, and still had, for Lamb. There were many other ways I could have used the back story but didn't really feel like doing it in a prologue so I figured I'd slip it in here. I chose this chapter because I thought it would help show that LAMB has become a part of her life, whether he realizes it or not and he does care about her, obviously. But just to be clear, the issue is in the past, and will not be brought back up, it is merely meant to show that she has changed which is something she always expected of others, but was never willing to do herself when she wasn't perfect either.


	4. Share and Share Alike

Title: Unintentional (4/5)  
Chapter Title: Share and Share Alike  
Rating : R  
Summary: She wants this...its just too bad he's so goddamned clueless.

Post series, Warning: Reference to a character death.

Characters/Pairing: Veronica/Lamb, Mac, Dick, mentions of others like Wallace, Keith and Logan  
Spoilers: entire series but AU from 3X14 the only thing that is different is that Lamb didn't die  
Word Count: 767  
Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars or any Elvis songs and lyrics

* * *

We spent the next couple hours watching mindless garbage on TV and before we knew it, it was 5AM and exhaustion was finally starting to hit me. When I moved away from him I could have sworn he looked sad for the loss of contact, but I pushed that thought from my mind and stood up from the couch.

It wasn't until then that the issue of sleeping arrangements occurred to me. In truth I really wanted to sleep in **his** bed, **with** him. But I was sure that wasn't gonna happen so I kept my mouth shut and waited for him to broach the subject. I didn't have to wait long.

He stood up in front of me and when he reached his full height I had to look up to see his smiling face and I couldn't help but blush at the reminder of how much bigger he was than me. Something I'd discovered over the years that I loved about him.

He placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed slightly. "So, ready for bed?"

I nodded. "Yeah, you?"

He shrugged and smiled again. "Yeah, I could sleep." And then he turned his head gesturing at the couch. "So, I'll take the couch and you can have the bed."

Fuck, even worse than not sharing was kicking him out of his own bed. "No, its ok I'll take the couch, I'm smaller than you so I won't be cramped. And besides…it's your bed."

He looked back down at me then with a serious expression and I felt my face flush. "Nope, not gonna happen. What kind of gentleman would I be if I made you sleep on the couch depriving you of the comfort of my California king?" And then he smirked. "No matter how** small** you might be."

He said small with strange tone and I wasn't sure to what to make of it so I ignored it. "Well what kind of guest would I be if I kicked you out of your own bed?"

He laughed then and nudged me with the hand still on my shoulder. "Not gonna budge huh?"

I laughed a little in response. "Nope. You?"

He laughed again and looked over at his bedroom door thoughtfully. "Not a chance." He paused for a second and then continued cautiously. "So…how about we share?"

And with that...I almost died. I actually had to wait a second to keep my elation from my voice and when I finally spoke I swear it was still in a high pitched squeak. "Ok….I mean...well if it's ok with you that is."

He looked at me seriously again and then placed both hands on my shoulders, turned me around and steered me towards the bedroom. "Yes, I'm positive it's ok with me."

When we got into the bedroom I watched as he pulled the covers back and my nervousness increased exponentially. I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear him talking to me until he practically yelled my name. "Mars?"

I looked up and smiled when I saw a pair of boxers and a t-shirt in his hand. "For me?"

He smirked again and pointed in the direction of the bathroom. "Yeah, it'd be too uncomfortable to sleep in your clothes, wouldn't it?"

Yes that was true, so how about naked? If only I had the nerve to ask.

Instead I thanked him and headed into the bathroom to change freaking out the whole time. And not just freaking out about sleeping in his clothes, in his bed and next to him. But because I just knew that I was gonna end up all over him in my sleep and there was nothing I could do about it. I just seem to gravitate towards people when I share a bed with them, doesn't matter who it is. But there was nothing I could do about it, it was gonna happen so I took a deep breath and left the bathroom.

When I got back to the bed he was already under the covers and as I slid in beside him my original notice of bare shoulders was confirmed as a shirtless lamb and I choked on my breath a little.

Lamb looked over at me briefly as I laid down and I swear he was trying to formulate words but I just couldn't tell so I kept my mouth shut, my heart racing, my hands to myself and my body on fire as I laid only 6 inches from the 'hunk of burning love' to my left.

Sleep? Yeah that was gonna happen.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review please!

One chapter left and it takes the rating from R to NC-17, a light NC-17 but NC-17 no less.


	5. Unintentional Cuddler

Title: Unintentional (5/5)  
Chapter Title: Unintentional Cuddler  
Rating : NC-17  
Summary: She wants this...its just too bad he's so goddamned clueless.

Post series, Warning: Reference to a character death.

Characters/Pairing: Veronica/Lamb, Mac, Dick, mentions of others like Wallace, Keith and Logan  
Spoilers: entire series but AU from 3X14 the only thing that is different is that Lamb didn't die  
Word Count: 2265  
Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars, Jose Cuervo, Leo Dicaprio, the Academy Awards or tootsie pops.

* * *

Awkward….

Yeah, that's the best way to describe it. After lying down and getting settled I found myself suddenly wide awake counting the ceiling tiles. And from the uneven breathing to my left, I figured my bed mate was in the same position.

I didn't know what to say, and truthfully I was afraid to say anything since there was a good chance that if I opened my mouth I'd tell him exactly what I was thinking…and more importantly wanting. Not ok, especially when he was obviously beyond uncomfortable with lying in bed with me.

And we'd been doing so well...fuck, I really should've just passed out on the couch so we could've avoided the awkwardness.

The minutes ticked by like hours and after 27 minutes, yes I counted, I'd about convinced myself to give in and just tell him (I could always blame it on the Cuervo later if necessary, right?) when I heard his voice and nearly fell off the bed because it caught me so off guard.

"Just to warn you...I'm an unintentional cuddler. You might wake up at some point with my arms around you." He stopped for a second as my head practically exploded and when I didn't say anything due to my suddenly occurring aneurism he continued. "Feel free to elbow me in the gut or inflict bodily harm if you feel it necessary..."

And then he stopped.

And not because he didn't have more to say, no, he stopped because when my brain finally rebooted I'd rolled over to see him on his back staring at the ceiling like he was afraid to look at me and I'd moved over closer to him on instinct. Then before I knew it, and most importantly could stop myself, I'd grabbed his arm and put it around me before settling in the crook of his arm and resting my head on his chest and my arm across his stomach.

I was reveling in the feeling of being in his arms when he looked down at me in confusion and I smirked at him conspiratorially as he opened his mouth again.

"Um, what are…?"

Smirk still firmly planted on my face I cuddled closer and closed my eyes as I secretly celebrated the ability to give in to my fantasy without him having any idea. I was gonna get a long, hard, good cuddle with Don Lamb and no one was gonna fucking stop me. I was gonna latch on so hard they'd need to fucking Jaws of Life to remove me. See, stubborn isn't always a bad thing. "No sense in delaying the inevitable."

I'm not completely sure but I could swear that I felt his body loosen a little, almost like he'd been nervous before and his arms wrapped around me tight as our breathing began to match each others. It wasn't long before I heard him speak again.

"You know what? You have a good point…."

I glanced up just in time to see his infamous smirk and then suddenly I was on my back with him on top of me, his body cradled between my thighs. I swear I almost hyperventilated when I felt 'not so little Lamb' pressing against me and my brain once again short-circuited.

I was totally shocked and it took me a few seconds to compute what was going on and while it sunk in I just started talking without even thinking about the words that were leaving my mouth. And believe me, if my brain had been functioning…the last thing I'd have been doing was speaking. "Um...what are you doing?"

He just smirked again and moved the hair out of my face. The gesture was so fucking sweet and well fuck, erotic (who fucking knew that shit could turn someone on? But fuck, it did its job well) and suddenly I was no longer shocked or on the fritz. No, instead I was hyper aware of everything, especially the way he was looking down at me as he finally answered my question, emphasizing it with a thrust of his hips that had me biting back a moan of epic proportions.

"Taking my cue from you and adopting a new motto...accept the inevitable, with open arms."

Hell. Fucking. Yes.

Before I could say anything he crushed his lips to mine and I felt my arms wrapping around his shoulders holding him to me like my life depended on it. It was really happening. I was dry humping my favorite sheriff as he shoved his extremely talented tongue down my throat.

I was contemplating how that certain part of his anatomy would feel on other areas when he pulled back and smiled at me. I was so far gone and so fucking happy that the only thing I could manage was a cheesy grin and a few snarky words.

"Well I never really have been one for waiting."

He just smirked again before leaning back in and taking my lips again. "Thank god for that."

* * *

The next thing I knew I was naked, so was he, his head was firmly lodged between my thighs and his beautiful…and I mean **beautiful,** mouth was working me like I'd never experienced before.

My brain was swimming and my body was thrumming with pleasure and I honestly couldn't even tell you how I ended up clothes less and getting licked like my pussy was a fucking tootsie pop and he really wanted to know how many licks it would take to get to the center, which I might add he'd found ages ago but didn't mind the extra research apparently. But fuck, I didn't care how it all happened, cuz that shit was beyond amazing.

I could feel myself nearing the edge and before I could even voice the idea my body was rewarded with two long fingers being pressed inside me and an amazing pair of lips circled around my clit. I let out a shriek at octaves I had no idea were even in my vocal range and when I finally rejoined Lamb on Earth he'd removed himself from my nether regions and was pointedly sucking on my neck as his fingers continued their sweet torture within me. With one hard bite to my pulse point (how the fuck did he find that spot so fast?) I was cuming again at 'out of body experience' levels.

When his fingers finally left me and I felt the tip of his hard cock pressing against my throbbing center as his lips took mine again, I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his shoulder holding him tight. I opened my eyes to see his staring straight into mine and fuck if that didn't just destroy the little resolve I'd had left.

The minute he entered me we both gasped, I closed my eyes and lost control of my speech. "Fuck, I've wanted this for years."

The fact that he seemed to suddenly be frozen did not escape me and I opened one eye to see a look of complete and utter shock on his face. He was firmly implanted in my body, his body glistening with sweat and his right hand was cupping my right breast like he was Leo Dicaprio finally holding the fucking Academy Award that'd been eluding him for his whole career, but was he moving? Nope.

I'd broken Don Lamb. Great Veronica, next time wait till **after** he cums to scare the shit out of him.

It took him a few seconds, and his mouth opened a good three or four times before words were actually formed, but despite that, he was still hard, still inside me and I took that as a good sign.

"You've…..how…but you didn't…fuck…how…?" This went on for a good 30 seconds before the words finally turned into sentences. "For years Veronica? How come you didn't say anything? I thought you hated me…I mean you tolerated me and were more civil and stuff...but I didn't even think you thought of me as even a friend really…more like a fucking unavoidable nuisance. You didn't say anything. Since when do you not talk? Fucking shit, all those times I had you in my cuffs and fuck….the goddamn lock up with no one around…." By this point I was really just trying not to laugh and he wasn't even looking at me as he rambled on and on and then suddenly his eyes were back on mine as he pulled out and then slammed back into me making me finally let out that moan of epic proportions I was still holding as he focused on my eyes with some seriously fucking insane intensity. "For fucking years Veronica?"

I stifled a laugh that turned into a groan as he slammed into me twice more trying to elicit an answer and if he wasn't still fucking me and pinching my right nipple between his fingers I'd actually have thought he was mad…but he was far from mad, more confused I think, and beyond fucking horny. Because when I didn't speak, he leaned down and devoured my lips like they were the best thing he'd ever tasted before pulling back placing his hand on my cheek to make me look at him and finally started a rhythm with his thrusts.

When I finally answered his question my words were practically panted out and sprinkled with declarations of lust. "I…fuck Lamb…I didn't think….oh god…you were interested….fuck!"

I looked up at him again as he swung my left leg over his shoulder changing the angle and I felt that all too familiar flutter in my lower belly as he sped up his thrusts. "Fuck Veronica, not interested? Does this feel like 'not interested' to you?"

I didn't get the chance to respond because his fingers had found my clit and as he applied pressure and hitched his hips a handful of more times, I came like fucking crazy and after another insanely hard thrust by him I felt him release inside me as my body continued to clutch him.

He collapsed onto me and kissed my left breast as I ran my fingers over his back and our breathing steadied.

I don't know how long we laid there in complete bliss but when he finally pulled his softened dick out of me and rolled over onto his back before dragging me back to him so were facing each other on our sides, I couldn't help but hope that it was not gonna end yet.

He kissed me sweetly before brushing my hair back again and giving me his usual smirk. "Not interested? Really?"

I nodded and hid my face a little. I mean I totally had not meant to admit that, and I was a little freaked that my declaration was going to hurt my chances of this ever happening again. But when I looked back at him the smirk was gone and there was just a soft smile…and I realized that I'd never seen him smile at anyone like that.

"Well yeah, I mean you never tried anything, and I thought you could tell that I was interested, and well I just figured that..."

He cut me off with a kiss and then pulled back again. "Not interested...fuck no…more like never even thought about it. Never even fucking let myself think about it."

Ok now that hurt a little, I mean, did he not think I was hot? Was I not fuckable? Doubts filed my mind for about 30 seconds before I realized he was still talking.

"Fuck Mars, I thought you were like miles out of my league so there was no sense in even wishing. Hell, I resigned myself years ago to the fact that you were gonna be a spank bank fantasy reserved for special occasions like my fucking birthday…and yours for that matter…especially your 18th….shit! If I'd known you wanted a ride on my 'rack of Lamb' I'd have stripped you down, tied you up and plundered you a long fucking time ago. I could have been inside you instead of just envisioning being inside you. Fuck, how did I not see this coming?"

I couldn't help but laugh then. I told him I wanted him and had wanted him for an extended amount of time and all he could think about was the fact that he could have been screwing me instead of 'lefty' all this time. Such a man….

I just slid closer to him wrapped my leg over his hip and kissed him passionately. When I moved away we were both breathing hard and I just smiled. "It's because you're completely fucking clueless."

He gave me a dirty look before cupping my ass with his right hand and tilting my hips towards his to enter me for the second time that night. "Fuck clueless. Next time just fucking tell me what you want. Men aren't built to figure that shit out on their own you know."

Ok, he had a point.

And as he slid in and out of my body slowly my heart sped up again and I held on tight. It wasn't how I expected my night to end and I may have had some unintentional cuddling to thank for it…but that didn't fucking matter cuz I was finally getting what I wanted. And Lamb, well he was getting what he never thought he was allowed to want.

And then something occurred to me.

"Didn't you say something about stripping me down and tying me up? Because I think it's time you made good on that second part."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review please!

Prompt borrowed: "Strip me down and tie me up"


End file.
